


I'll have the Twist

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requests aren't always what they seem in the ice cream parlour</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll have the Twist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geinahop](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=geinahop).



> Written for my angst-free comment fest for the prompt Vanilla and Chocolate

"I told you Longbottom, we've only got vanilla and strawberry left." Blaise said with a roll of his eyes. Gryffindors. They weren't just persistent,but apparently daft, hard of hearing, and just plain stupid.

"My mistake," Neville said, peering down at the bins of ice cream. "It's just...I really had my heart set on chocolate." He looked Blaise up and down, then licked his lips.

Oh. Ohhhh. Well, that changed things. Blaise grinned and let the lid of the cooler slam shut. Neville's eyes grew large as Blaise locked the doors with a flick of his wand. "Come to think of it, I'm in the mood for vanilla with chocolate sauce on top." His smile was lascivious and he rounded the counter, closing the space between them.

Neville breathlessly agreed. "Close enough."


End file.
